twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy "GameBrony" Goggins
Bio: A 10 year old unicorn colt with a free spirited attitude and a grand sense for adventure. His best friends are @MLP_Screwy and @MLP_Lilcha . He was formerly a 19 year old unicorn stallion, though he transformed himself back into a colt so that he could date Screwy. For the longest time, he had wondered why his eyes are the way they are. As he has recently discovered from his great grandmother, Madame Tigress, he is in fact part tiger; hence his sharp reflexes, strength and speed. He is a colt that aspires to become the greatest adventurer in the world. *'Early Life': Before moving to Equestria from Amareica, he had lived in a small village called Tigres Village with his real parents, big brother, and little sister. When he was 10 years old, he constructed his own wooden sword and shield and small boat. It was then that he began going on adventures with his big brother and eventually on his own. Ever since he got his cutie mark, he had been competing with his rival, Rocco Bark, in becoming the greatest adventurer in the village. When he arrived home from his first solo adventure, he discovered his cutie mark, a well drawn map indicating his grand sense of adventure. A few years later, when he was 16, he had bid farewell to his family and set sail for Equestria. * Arrival in Equestria and Ponyville: One day, he had arrived in Equestria from Amareica in his small boat and his belongings. He took a deep breath and sniffed the fresh air of this unfamiliar land (Well...unfamiliar to him). For a few years he lived in Ponyville helping ponies solve their personal problems using psycology and therapy. * Relationships: Screwy (@MLP_Screwy ) : The daughter of Discord. During a trot in Ponyville, Jimmy had fallen in love with Screwy through her beauty and swirly eyes. Despite the fact that Jimmy was 19 and Screwy is a filly, Jimmy's feelings for her increased up to the point in which he used a youth spell on himself to turn into a colt around her age. Her father tends to make her act crazy. She also has a very huge sense of adventure. As of 12/2/12, they had since broken up, but they will always be friends forever. Amethyst Joker (@MLP_AmeJ ): Screwy's protective older brother. Jimy met him as he was talking to Screwy. Amethyst wanted Jimmy to promise that he will always love and protect Screwy forever. He was a witness to Jimmy turning into a colt. Sunshine Arrow (@MLP_Sunarrow) and Koori (@MLP_Koori): A pegasus mare and unicorn stallion who had taken Jimmy into their home as their adopted son. Sunshine, as any other mother would, gets worried when Jimmy goes on a quest on his own. She is even saddened when he leaves. Koori on the other hoof has little worry for Jimmy when he goes on solo adventures, for he knows that he can take care of himself just fine. Nonetheless, they both love Jimmy very much, even enough to call him their own son. They both have been together in Ponyville together for quite a few months. Pheonix Blackfire: A Pegasus stallion who had recently moved to Ponyville. For a few months, he had been pursued by minions of The Ponychalcos. (Yu-Gi-Oh anypony?) Jimmy also got involved in Pheo's fight with the Ponychalcos. Here, Jimmy had a duel with his possesed big brother and the evil spirit that controlled him. This is when he had gotten the (rarely used) Sword of Ponychalcos. Flicker (@MLP_LilCha ) : A young female changeling that was raised by Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Flitter. Jimmy met her as he was talking to Screwy. Together the three are best friends. She is given very much love by many kind ponies. Zoey Mist (@MLP_Zoey_Mist) : A Pegasus pony that was released from Canterlot Prison and likes to cause chaos. Jimmy and screwy met her during the Unity Race of the Ponyville Games. She joined Jimmy's and Screwy's team and together they won 2nd place. Twilight Sparkle (@MLP_Twilight ) : Unicorn pony. Student to the Princess Celestia. Jimmy was told that the Kale Sword was a myth. But if it were real it must be thrown into Cheese Volcano. He oftentimes goes to the Treebary to research places and treasures. She wields the Element of Magic, one of the Elements of Harmony. Spike (@MLP_Spike ): A baby dragon that loves to eat. Applejack (@MLP_Applejack ) : Earth pony. The wielder of the Element of Honesty, one of the Elements of Harmony. She gave Jimmy a bottle of juice during the Ponyville Games. Jimmy won second place to her, Plot,line, and Rainbow Dash in Plotline's Unity Race along with his team, Screwy and Zoey Mist. Pinkie Pie (@MLP_Pinkie) : An Earth pony whose spirits are always high, no matter what is happening. She is the master at throwing parties. Jimmy had gone with her (and many other ponies) to the Dragon Lands to fulfill an important quest. Wielder of the Element of Laughter, one of the Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Dash (@MLP_Rainbow): Pegasus pony. Wielder of the Element of Loyalty, one of the Elements of Harmony. She helped Jimmy to get to his hooves after Kyra knocked him down in her sugar frenzy. She was in the same team as Applejack and Plotline in the Unity Race of the Ponyville Games. Rarity (@MLP_Rarity ) Unicorn pony. Rarity is a beautiful mare who runs Carousel Boutique. She has designed an outfit for Jimmy. One that strongly resembles the clothing that the Hero of Hayrule. (who else but Link? ^^)Wielder of the Element of Generosity, one of the Elements of Harmony. She is a professional colthes designer. Fluttershy (@MLP_Fluttershy ) A shy Pegasus pony that takes care of animals at her cottage. She's the wielder of the Element of Kindness, one of the Elements of Harmony. Discord (@MLP_ChaosKing ) A Draconequus that brought unhappiness to Equestria over 1000 years ago. He was defeated when the Princesses Celestia and Luna rose against him and used the Elements of harmony to turn him to stone. Over 1000 years later he was freed because the princesses were no longer connected to the Elements of Harmony. Celestia left it up to Twilight and her friends to defeat Discord. Jimmy tried to defeat him but ultimately failed. He was imprisoned once again in stone and awaits to be reawakened. Raptor: A unicorn pony that had turned into (cause unbeknownst to Jimmy) a changeling. For a few months, Raptor had lived in the changeling hive, taking orders from Queen Chrysalis. In which he had began to behave like a changeling, albeit only to an extent.. When raptor sets out to find the Staff of Change at both sides of the End of Equestria, Jimmy tags along with him on a pirate ship that Raptor had once been the captain of. Plotline (@MLP_Plotline) : An author unicorn pony who hosted and partcipated in the Unity Race and ultimately won first place with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. He sometimes goes to Plotline for advice, and even a nice chat. Silver Bullet (@MLP_Silverbulet ) : A unicorn stallion that once worked for TP Newsroom as a detective. Silver Bullet saved Jimmy as a mare along with Pheonix Blackfire when timberwolves surrounded him. Shockwave: (@MLP_Shockwave) : A unicorn mare with a slightly crazy attitude. Her husband is Lazor. She took Jimmy in when he was unconcious in a well and gave him medical care. Lazor (@MLP_Lazor) : A unicorn stallion woh gave Jimmy care when he was injured by a terrible fall. His wife is Shockwave. * Swordscoltship: During his times in Equestria (and far before that in Amareica), Jimmy had learned basic and advanced fencing techniques and uses them only when he must. His sword skills are shown when he uses his wooden sword and wooden shield to fight off attackers. His passion for fencing is also shown when he makes a suggestion to Plotline about a fencing tournament. * Magic skills: Not much is known about Jimmy's magical skills. But he seems to do just fine despite his current age. * Therapy and psycology: Jimmy loves to help ponies that are in need using not only heroics, but also therapy treatments. * Adventurous spirit: Though Jimmy is only a 10 year old colt now, he loves going on dangerous adventures (Side quests) not caring whether he gets hurt or not. He also loves to perform a stunt he calls "Tornado Hopping" in which he sails directly toward a tornado at sea and aims at any potential ramp and jumps clear the tornado with a large daring grin on his face. * Ponyville activity plans: #1. '''An all-ages fencing tournament. Note: The swords '''CANNOT '''be lethal weaponry. They have to be swords that do not cause death. The allowed weapons are as follows: 1. Toy sword. (Plastic or styrofoam) 2. Candy sword. (Peppermint, taffy, etc.) 3. Wooden sword. '''Yes: You may bring your own sword as long as it is of one of the types listed. If you do not have a weapon from any of the three, you will be provided with a weapon of your choosing. '''No: '''You may not bring a real sword. Any unsafe sword '''WILL '''be confiscated until after the tournament. '''No: '''You cannot instantly win a match. Because that's powergaming. '''Objective: '''The objective of each tournament match is simply to disarm the opponent. The purpose of this tournament is for ponies to have fun...without any total competition. '''Rules: '''As mentioned above, the idea is to disarm the opponent. If physical harm is inflicted on a combatant,(Ex: Hoof-sweeps, punches, kicks, etc.) the offender of this rule will be automatically disqualified. (Though a participation prize is still rewarded to each contestant after the event). This is a fair fencing tournament and I'd rather it stay that way. And please for the love of all that is fair and friendly: no powergaming. '''Awards: '''1st place: The first place winner receives a shiny gold trophy along with an official championship belt and medal. The winner also gets to keep the weapon they chose in the tournament. (If they received one). 2nd place: The 2nd place winner receives a silver trophy and a medal. Like with 1st place their weapon of choice is also given to them. 3rd place: The 3rd place winner receives a bronze trophy and medal. Like with 1st and 2nd places the 3rd place winner receives the weapon they chose. Runners up: All remaining combatants are permitted to keep the weapon they had chosen. They are also given medals of accomedation for their participation and effort. '''After Event: '''After the tournament, all participants are permitted to join in on a group picture surrounding the three ranked winners. I want everypony to be happy. In this event everypony is a winner. '''Important note!: '''In this event there are no set winners. I've noticed that there is some discontent amongst players that participated in Plotline's Unity Run, seeing as how Plotline and his team (Rainbow Dash and Applejack) won the race. I do agree that set winners can be quite upsetting. That's why I'm wanting to use this as an experiment to see if no set winners will work well. This is all a matter of fun and friendship. The whole point is to talk to whoever you want to battle with. Please do keep in mind that matchups may be randomized to give this event a real tournament feeling. Though this may not apply to any mane ponies who participate.For example, if Rainbow Dash wants to go against Applejack or Twilight Sparkle in the matchup, then I'm not going to refuse that. I'll leave it up to all players to decide who they want to face off with. Once you decide who to face off against DM me and I'll make a note of the matchups. I want EVERYPONY to have fun. If this event works out great, then we'll give it another go within a few months. :) And please do bear in mind that everypony is welcome. Ponies, dragons, changelings, and yes...also the Faerie folks. '''Date and time: '''The date and time for this event is still to be determined. So please stay tuned for further updates. * '''About the character: '''Jimmy "Gamebrony" Goggins is an (as mentioned at the top) adventurous colt that loves to perform acts of valor and bravery. An important thing to note is that he is a lot like Link from the Legend of Zelda franchise of video games. ( I do have to keep true to my gaming spirit ya know. ;) ) he is often silent, breaks random pots and grass to find money, and has a variety of items to use. In MLP's case, rupees are bits and heart containers are rare, heart-shaped gems. If his "HP" runs out, he does not die, he just collapses from exhaustion. * '''About the player: '''I am a very kind person to get to know. Sure, my RP style as Silver Bullet (@MLP_Silverbulet) can be a bit...well...I'm not going to say "dark". Because a dark RP scene is when blood, gore and even death is involved. And I'll have everyone know that I don't portray any of that in my RP scenes and I do not condone them. It may also be worth noting that I have calmed down the action-filled RP scenes and moved on to antics of a more comedic nature. (Ex: Crazy stunts, calm journeys, etc). I do not tolerate being made fun of. And I do realize that I have been kind of a bad RPer. But there is no need to call me things like "pathetic" or "stupid". And to even call me the "F' word..That's not cool. I am neither of those names. I don't call myself a good RPer, but I try.I'm not perfect, no one is. Role Play and Real Life are TWO diffferent things. I'm peace loving. I respect everypony's opinions and you're right to hold them. But calling me names like that is uncalled for. The other day (8/18/2012) and yesterday (8/20/2012) were both really depressing afternoons. On both of those days I pretty much cried from all of the pain and sorrow a few people brought me. They called me names and enjoyed watching me squirm. I have a new motto to be proud of; "Haters gonna hate. Love and tolerate.". So please for the sake of my sanity, don't hold this stuff against me. Thank you. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Foals Category:Colts Category:Articles in need of an update